eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Hook, Line and Screamer!
The campers go through a challenge where they are forced to survive a real horror movie. A "psycho killer" is picking them off one by one. The winner of the challenge is the last one standing. However, the challenge takes a frightening twist when somebody encounters a real killer. In the end, another person leaves the island for fearing someone who wasn't the killer. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", once more it was Veronica doing the recap with no sign of Chris, "Campers had to build their own Bikes in a Motorcross challenge to Race for invincibility! There were winners, and also quite big failures as well. There were also highly enjoyable stunts made by both Cody and Duncan, who both quite hilariously wiped out! In the end, it was Heather who crossed the Finish Line first, and double crossed Lindsay by destroying her bike, and ending their Alliance. Proving that Heather has really followed my Advice on the world! I'm impressed! Do anything to win! Haha, anyway, Lindsay ultimately lossed the Race and the Challenge which meant that she was set to leave on the Boat of Losers with her luxury luggage.", it then went back to show Veronica on the dock, "Who will win next? Who will lose next? Will I manage to be present for Next Season? All these questions and more will be revealed, on Total, Drama, Island!" Following Veronica's second recap, came the introduction sequence. This episode opened with a black and white, for the most part, movie. After a while, feet came into view, and it switched to the remaining campers (Harold, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Heather, LeShawna, and Duncan) watching it via projector screen. Cody was scared and latched right on an annoyed Heather, while Duncan and Gwen were the most interested in the movie, LeShawna ate popcorn, and Harold was bored with the movie. "Ugh, these movies are so predictable.", Heather commented, with Cody shaking and latched onto her body, "Cody.....get off me." "Not until the movies over!", Cody replied, "I'm scared, Heather!", Heather simply rolled her eyes in response, visibly she was annoyed with this. "Oh god, bro! He's goin' for the car!", Geoff pointed out, showing tension. "YO! Fool Couple! Stop makin' out and Start the Car!", LeShawna yelled out, throwing popcorn at the screen. "3...2...1.", Harold went, and on cue the chainsaw sounds came out, and a girl screaming was heard, "Now the car won't start and they're gonna be finished." "I can't watch, Heather hold me!", Cody said aloud. Heather rolled her eyes, and did put one hand on Cody's back to hopefully end this. "Here comes the Bloodfest!", Gwen shouted out, and of course the chainsaw was once more heard and the sound of screams were too, followed by the end of the movie. Shortly afterwards, the movie ended. "Okay, get off me Cody!", Heather then pulled Cody off of her and onto the ground. "Ooof!", Cody went once he hit the ground, and then he sat up, "Sorry, Heather, I just...get scared by Scary Movies...alot." "Oh yeah?", Duncan replied, "What part scares ya most? The Part where everyone meets a Grizzly Death? Or the Physcho Killer WITH A HOOK?!", Duncan then brought his hook, of course. "Aaaaaaahhh!", Cody screamed in horror, and jumped right onto the top of Heather's head. Everyone except Heather seemed to laugh at this. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Meh, I don't mind what Duncan did. I mean, what else should I have expected from him, ya know?" ENDS "Aw, come on Cody.", Gwen said, putting the Film back in the box it came from, "For a Slasher Flick it's actually pretty tame." "Yeah, there was hardly any hacking, unlike Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror!", Duncan added in, even acting out a voice for the Movie title. "No way! That's my favourite Movie!", Gwen exclaimed, which Duncan smiled out, "I love when the Killer Jams that Guys hand into the lawn mower!", Harold himself then showed signs of being scared himself. "Ha! Or when he pushes that chick off the dock, and then she lands on a propellor blade that slices her in half!", they then spoke in unison, "Or when he shoves that Dudes head inside the Wood Chipper!", Harold and Cody both gasped, and Cody actually peed his pants and Harold jumped into LeShawna's arm. Of course Heather pushed Cody quickly off of her upon feeling his peeing. Gwen and Duncan both actually high-fived at seeing this. "Awwww!", Heather sarcastically began, "Looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than bad fashion sense!", she then went on, "It's just mindless Guts and Gore." "Horror Movies aren't Mindless", Gwen, offended, replied. "Yeah", Duncan added, "They're Loaded with Physchilogical Trauma. Look at Harold.", Harold was then shown to be up in LeShawna's arms, scared completely, with LeShawna annoyed herself, which led to Harold being pushed to the ground like Cody was with Heather. "Whatever!", Heather replied, "Does Anyone have any Idea what our Challenge will be this week?" "Yeah!", Geoff replied, "Where's the Chrismiester and the Russian Chick?" The sound of the boat of losers was then heard, and Chef was shown on camera, packing up luggage that looked like it belonged to him, Chris, and Veronica onto the boat. He did so hurriedly, and soon Duncan walked up to him. "Yo Chef, wheres the fire?", Duncan asked, but Chef gasped of fear and jumped onto the boat. Chris' hand was then shown driving the boat, and he with Chef and Veronica left the Island via the boat of losers with scared faces on them. This left all the remaining Eight campers on the Docks, to themselves. "He forgot this backpack.", Cody said as he held up a backpack, which had a paper fall out of it. Harold was the one who picked this up, it was a newspaper. "Escaped Physcho Killer on the Loose.", he read aloud, "be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw.", everyone except Heather and Eva were scared by this. "Oh Come ON!", Heather said, rolling her eyes, "They don't expect us to FALL for this, Scary Movie followed by hastey exit followed by strategically placed lame prop?" "Well, there is always a Chance it could be real.", Cody replied, scared, "Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're safe, Heather!", Heather rolled her eyes again in response. "Pu-lease!", Heather replied snobbily, "It's just a Stunt made to freak us all out!", Cody then reached inside the backpack. "Well.......he left his Hair Gel.", Cody then held out Chris' very own Hair Gel, which made everyone except Eva and Heather gasp in fright. "Woah! This is for Real!", Gwen said in fear, holding her head. "Okay, so Veronica and Chris left us for dead on this island while a Killer is on the loose?", Harold said to the Campers, "SWEET. I can test out my Mad Skillz for sure now!", Eva and LeShawna shook their heads and rolled their eyes at this response. "Ya got it wrong man.", Duncan replied, "We're alone with the Phsycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a HOOK is on the Loose!", he then once more brought out the Hook and scared both Harold and Cody once more. Cody jumped into Heather's arms and Harold into LeShawna's, both screamed. "Dude, Not Funny! GOSH!", Harold replied after calming down more. "Niether is y'all's Chicken Little routine here.", LeShawna replied, dropping Harold to the ground, "Get a Grip, Bro!" "I can't help it, it just comes out of random.", Harold replied, "Gosh!" "Well, whatever.", Eva began, "I can take the Phsycho Killer, anyday. Anytime, Anyplace, Anything, I can take him on.", Eva was clearly ready for the Challenge of facing a Killer. The scene then went to a TV room in a secret Tent, with Chris watching the campers himself from a chair, with Veronica smirking and talking on a Chell Phone behind him. He then turned to face the camera, smiling. "Eva's sure ready for this, and looks like Heather's skeptical!", Chris replied with a sadistic smirk in his voice itself, "Tonight, let us find out who can survive a real life scary movie! With special guest appearance by", he then did a horror movie like voice, "The Escaped Phsycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", he then held up his own Hooked hand with a sadistic smile on. The scene then went back to Gwen and the other campers, with Gwen speaking. "Okay look. It doesn't matter if this is real or just a Challenge, we need a game plan!", she brought up. "Gwen's Right!", Cody exclaimed, but Heather angrily glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly back, "Not siding with her, just admitting she has a point!", he told Heather, which did get her off his case. "You Frightwigs might need a Gameplan, but I need a facial!", Heather said, wanting to get herself a facial now of course, she then walked down the dock, with Cody tailing behind her. "Are you Crazy?", Gwen replied, "First rule of Slasher Films, Never go off alone!" "I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie.", Heather replied, "We're being punked! You're so gullible, and besides, Cody follows me everywhere without me having to tell him to.", Heather pointed out, and Cody waved at the other campers, "Anyway", she then went to shouting to the cameras, "Chris, if you and Veronica are listening, next time rent one that takes place at a Summer Camp, it's the LEAST you could do!", the scene went back to Chris, though. "I tried, but they were all Rented.", Chris said, turning to the audience then back at his computers. It then went back to Heather (with Cody behind her) telling the other Six Campers off, pretty much. "If you losers want to actually play boogie man, then go ahead!", she said quite angrily, "but I have got a date with Expoliation, which Cody can help me with,", she then walked off with Cody behind her. "Hm, to be honest, I kinda Hope the Killer gets her.", LeShawna replied, crossing her arms, "It'd serve her right." "Agreed.", Harold replied to LeShawna. "I say we go back to camp and talk strategy!", Gwen suggested, "Who's in?", Duncan shrugged, and then him and Gwen began walking towards the main campgrounds. They were followed by Eva, Harold, LeShawna, and Geoff shortly afterwards. The Scene then went to Heather and Cody, who both were in the Washrooms. Heather was preparing her shower, while Cody was looking in the mirror at himself. "So, Heather....we're alone now.", Cody said, which annoyed Heather once more. "We are not making out Cody, just get my Facial ready.", Heather responded sharply. "I got it Heather.", Cody replied, holding up the Facial cream. "Good, now put it on my face.", Heather bossily replied, which Cody complied to do so happily. As he put it on, he couldn't help but talk to his crush more. "Heather, I think I know why you shoot me down all the time. It's because of someone else, isn't it?", Cody was visibly sad, "Do you like Trent?", Heather's eyes widened and she was clearly surprised. "I just kissed Trent because of a Scheme, Cody. I do NOT like him.", Heather replied, snapping, "Just put on my Facial, already!" "I am, I am!", Cody assured Heather, "I was just wondering....it's just....I really like you...alot." "Oh wow, I never would've guessed.", Heather quite meanly replied, "You've already told me that." "I know, but...I mean it. You really are an amazing person.", Cody confessed to Heather, which actually made Heather smile a bit. "You really think I'm amazing?" "Totally.", Cody replied, smiling. Heather smiled too, but then shook her head and realized what she was doing. "Just put on my Facial.", she said sharply, to which Cody happily obliged to finish. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "See, what I'd tell ya? I'm gettin' there, I saw that smile she had! Sure the competition is like, nearly over at this point with only Eight of us left, but I promise that I WILL get her to go out with me by the end of this! All it takes is Persistance!" ENDS The scene then went to the campgrounds, but first showed mysterious breathing in the bushes, as something was watching the other six campers. Gwen had set up a canvas of all the campers left, and was explaining the situation to them while pacing back and forth "Okay, Rule Number 1.", Gwen explained, "Do Not go off your own.", "Rule Number 2, If you do go off on your own, NEVER go in the Woods. Rule Number 3, if you do go in the woods never ever ever make out in the woods! Or, you will DIE in the Woods!", "Of course, Heather and Cody have probably already broken these." "Yep, pretty much.", Duncan replied with a smirk. The scene then went back to Heather and Cody, who were still together in the washrooms. Heather was now in towels, one over her body and the other over her head. "Okay, Cody, shave my legs.", Heather suddenly said, Cody was a bit disgusted, as Heather lifted her leg to reveal stubble all over it, "Um, Today!" "Right on it, my Love!", Cody replied, and he took an Electric Razor, and began to slowly and carefully shave one of Heather's two legs. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Okay, it was a LITTLE disgusting with the Legs thing, but hey, I love her. Shaving her legs is an Honour!" ENDS The scene then went to the campgrounds, with Eva growing completely bored from this completely. "OKAY, THAT'S IT.", she yelled out, "I'm gonna go find that damn killer.", she then got up and prepared to straight into the woods. "What?! That's Crazy! You can't do that!", Gwen said back to Eva, worried. "I don't Care.", Eva replied coldly, and then she went into the Woods alone. "Girl, don't even bother. It won't work on her.", LeShawna said to Gwen, keeping Gwen from going after Eva any further. Gwen put her head down in a sigh. Soon Enough, the scene cut to Eva, in the woods. Completely alone. "Alright, Physcho Killer. COME AT ME. I'm READY for YOU!", she proclaimed loudly, but no killer came for her, "YOU HEARD ME? YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, KILLER!", suddenly, the sound of a Chainsaw was heard behind her, and she smiled wickedly. She then turned to see the killer herself, and of course went in for a punch, but instead she was herself knocked away with the Hook Hand onto a tree. Once this happened, she was approached by the man with a Chainsaw, and gasped in sudden fright. Of course the Episode then went to Chris and Veronica in the tent once more, with Veronica still on the cell phone. "Okay, so, just make it here on time, okay? Good.", she said as she then hung up her phone, "So, any updates on the Challenge, Chris?" "Well, Cody and Heather in the bathroom together and Eva just became our first Victim.", Chris replied with a smile on his face. "Excellent.", Veronica replied, just as Eva was brought in by the killer, Chef in a killer suit, a hook hand, Chainsaw on Hockey stick, and a Hockey mask. Chef lifted up the Hockey Mask to reveal the truth to Eva, now brought into the tent. "So you guys ARE fooling us?", Eva asked, almost angry. "Well, we're fooling THEM now, Eva. You get to watch the rest get scared out of their pants now.", Chris explained with a smile. "Cool. I'm in." The Episode then went to Chris and Chef, with Chef ready to go back out and scare the rest of the remaining Campers. Chris gave him some water for the journey, "Great Work, Chef!", Chris congratulated Chef, "but, Next time, try and work the can angle a bit more.", Chef then put on the hockey mask, and went back out. The next shot had him activate his Chainsaw to the full moon, and then went to the Canvas and sketches Gwen had drawn back at camp of everyone still left in the competition. "Okay, so now I've drawn a chart of all the players, we can-", she then saw that Harold and Geoff were no longer at the campgrounds, "Where are Harold and Geoff?" "Dweebface had to take a leak so he took Party Boy with him.", Duncan replied with a smirk. The scene then went to Chef, breathing in a creepy fashion and looking right at the washroom building. Harold and Geoff were right outside the doors, unaware Heather and Cody were still there of course. "Okay", Harold began, "I'm gonna go in and take a leak, and no matter what, DON'T leave, got it?" "Dude, no worries!", Geoff replied, "I mean, it's not like you're behind Bridge gettin' kicked off or anything, right?" "Uhhh, No!", Harold replied, scared now that Geoff asked that question, because he really was indeed behind her Elimination, "Then, I got your back!", Geoff replied, and Harold stepped into the Washrooms. It then went to Chris, who was in the tent, lounging on his chair. "Cue the Ice Cream Truck!", Chris said with a smile, and right on cue an Ice Cream Truck was heard by Geoff. "Ice Cream? No Way!", Geoff said happily, then running to the direction the music was coming from, leaving Harold behind completely. Inside the Washrooms, Harold was turned around away from Heather and Cody, but when the sound of Cody turning on the Razor was heard, he gasped and turned around, to see Heather in her towels and a green face, with Cody shaving her other leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Harold screamed, in terror. This made Cody stop the razor, as he and Heather both noticed Harold in the room, obviously. "Harold, it's me!", Heather said, going up to Harold to explain it to him, "HEATHER!", Harold briefly stopped screaming, but then screamed like a woman and ran for the door. He smacked into it, and fell to the ground, "GOSH!", he shouted out, but then stood opened the door, and ran screaming like a woman while running away. Harold ran through the woods, up and down a hill, through another part of the woods, off a cliff, through the lake, up the docks, and into the Safe Tent all while screaming like a Woman. It was Eva punching him straight to the ground that got him to stop. "Dude, you're safe!", Chris said to Harold once he was in the tent. "Wait, I am?", Harold said with relief, "Man, was that Whack! I mean, did you see her FACE?", Chef then handed him Water with the Hook hand, Harold took it, then noticed the killer, and gasped in horror just as Chef revealed it was him. "Oh.....so Heather was right?" "Yep, Chef was GONNA be the one scaring you, but looks like Heather did instead.", Chris revealed to Harold. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I don't how Cody stood that, that was SERIOUS Ugly going on that face, like, GOSH!" "True.", Chris replied, "But ya still bailed before Chef even got a crack at ya, speaking of which, You're up Phsycho Man!", Chef then put back on the Hockey Mask and walked out of the tent, ready for his next victim. The scene then went to Gwen, who came running into the washrooms worried. "Are you okay? I heard screaming!", Gwen was actually concerned for Heather, though it could have been more for Cody. "I'm fine!", Heather replied, Cody nodded in agreement, "You might wanna check on Harold, he ran out of here like he saw a Ghost. Can I have my Shower in Peace Please?", she then went over to attempt in starting a shower, which Cody was smiling at. "Oooh, I wouldn't do that if I-", Heather's angry glare stopped Gwen from continuing."Fine, suit yourselves. By the way, that's a great look on you.", Gwen walked out of the washrooms leaving Heather to her shower with Cody in the room. The scene then went to Heather starting her Shower, but as soon as she opened up the towel, knocking was heard on the door. "Cody, can't you hear the shower?", Heather replied, annoyed, testing the water. Another set of knocks was heard, "Very Funny, Cody you are NOT coming in with me! Now, Beat it!", suddenly the sounds of a chainsaw was heard which did slightly scare her, "Duncan, it's you isn't it? I'm serous, Get Lost!", she then stepped out of the shower angrily, only to see Cody scared by one of the other shower stalls and Chef in the Killer costume infront of her. Of course, she screamed in terror, and soon her and Cody both were in the safe Tent, with Chris. "Maybe if you payed attention to the Scary Movies, you'd know that A. You never go off alone or alone with a Love Intrest, and B.You certainly Never Shower, alone.", the scene then went back to Gwen and Duncan, at the campgrounds. Eva's picture had been X'd out, and LeShawna was not even present. "Where's LeShawna?", Gwen asked, wanting to know where her friend was. "She went to get some Chow.", Duncan replied. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "Doesn't ANYONE listen to me?" ENDS The scene then went to LeShawna, sneaking into the Main Lodge/The Mess Hall. She made it in, but the door slammed behind her, making her gasp and turn around. She then sniffed brownies though, and smiled as she turned around. In Chef's kitchen, she snuck inside and found the Brownies on a counter. "Now That's what I'm talkin about!", she said, happy to see the warm brownies. She happily ate one, and then took the plate into her hands. "LeShawna.", a voice whispered in echo, followed by , "The Brownies.", it whispered again in echo. The lights then went off, creeping LeShawna out a bit. As she then ran out, she confronted the killer, Chef, with the chainsaw on. "Yeah? I spent Sixteen years in the projects! Bring it!", she taunted, but when the Killer went to attack her she ran. The scene then cut to her being in the safe tent with the plate of Brownies. "Wooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! I did not see that comin'!", she was of course speaking of the truth behind the killer of the Challenge, "No way!" "and challenging the Killer?" ,Chris said as he ate brownies, "What were you thinking?", he then finished his brownie, "But you scored major points for scoopin' up these delicious munchies!", of course the other campers agreed with Chris on that. "Chris, can I just leave for five minutes, this mask is chafing!", Heather asked, as her green facial mask was drying and cracking off of her face. Much to the disgust of even Cody. "Oh GOSH, please let her leave!", Harold exclaimed, scared by the mask of course. "Sorry, we gotta wait til everyone's slashed.", Chris explained, "And it looks like Geoff is up next!", he was of course saying that because Chef was literally walking right behind Geoff who was fully unaware of Chef's presence. The Ice cream truck music was still heard, Chef tapped Geoff on the shoulder, which made Geoff turn to ask a question. "Hey, dude, do you see an Ice Cream Truck?", the party boy asked, then turned around after shrugging since Chef only took killer breaths and looked back at Geoff. Geoff than realized the creepyness factor there, and next time he turned, he screamed in terror. Chef carried him into the safe tent from his ankles, and dropped him on the floor. "By Far, the worst Blunder yet!", Chris replied aloud, looking down at Geoff. "Not to mention that he totally ditched me when I went to take a Pee!", Harold said angrily as he looked down at Geoff himself. "Where's Geoff?", Gwen's voice asked over the computer. Everyone turned to look. "Probably bit it with Harold.", Duncan's voice replied. The two were talking together at the campfire pit, of course. "Well, it's no surprise.", Gwen replied, "The Party Guy is a prime victim in Horror Movies, and so is the Dweeb Nerd Kid." CONFESSIONAL Harold - "Now she tells me. GOSH." ENDS Gwen then X'd out both Geoff and Harold on the chart, which now left only her and Duncan left. "You know what REALLY ticks me off?", Gwen asked, "That I was trying to help them!", Duncan meanwhile had lit two sticks on fire. "Live and Learn, sweetheart.", Duncan said with a smirk, " "You really are a Pyro aren't you?" "So? I like burning stuff." "Is that what you went to Juvy for?" "Ha. Like I'd tell you why I went to Juvy.", Duncan then lit Gwen's chart on fire with one of his sticks. "Holy Crap!", Gwen said in shock,"I'll get water!", the Goth Girl then ran away from the scene, alone. Leaving Duncan smirking and holding up his sticks. "And then there was one.", Duncan said with his smirk, but then his attention was stolen. "Duncan.", a voice whispered, with an echo, "Juvy", another echo. Duncan smirked at this, of course. "You and me, Physhco.", Duncan said, and he headed to the docks to fight the 'Killer' himself. He left his sticks on the ground. Gwen then returned with a bucket of water, screaming a bit, she splashed the water onto the flaming chart. She then saw that Duncan was gone. "Duncan? Duncan! UGH!", she was now officially annoyed with all of this, "Okay, you know what? I'm getting a Sandwhich!", she then angrily went to get herself a Sandwhich, alone. At the dock, Chef was waiting as Duncan had just arrived. The others were all gathered ,even Veronica, to watch this unfold. All but Eva gasped as Duncan was about to face off with the killer. CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "When you got an all-out prize fight, you wait until the fight is over. One Guy's left standing and that's how you know who won." ENDS "Oh this is gonna be fun!", Duncan was ready to fight the Phsycho Killer, which was of course really Chef. "Come and Get it Goalie boy!", Chef then turned around with the Chainsaw now on. He walked towards Duncan, who tossed a wooden chair that easily got destroyed, then a canoe which was also easily chainsawed down and didn't hurt Chef/The Killer. Then came a lifejacket which was also chainsawed, followed by surfboard which also met it's end, and then a fish right in the face of the mask. Chef looked at Duncan oddly, confused as to why a fish was used. The Fish itself flopped on the dock. "What? I ran out of stuff to throw!". Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall, Gwen ate her sandwhich when a more Whiter killer arrived, Chainsaw and Hook all. Gwen saw this, but wasn't impressed. "I wasn't born yesterday, dude. Please, we watch a scary movie with an escaped Physcho with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are running around!", of course the no answer was somewhat creepy to her, Back in the safe tent, Duncan arrived, with Hockey mask in hand. "Someone lose this?", he said with a smirk, showing the mask to the others. As he and Chef walked in, the others cheered for Duncan. "Way to go, Dude!", Cody cheered, it was one of the more significant cheers. Then, Cody noticed that Gwen was facing the real Killer, "Hey, look! Gwen's fighting with the Physcho Alone!" "Wait a Sec!", Duncan replied also now noticing this, "If Chef's in here, then who's in the lodge with Gwen!", of course everyone except Veronica was shocked at this outcome. "It's the REAL physcho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", Harold suddenly exclaimed, in fear. Suddenly, everyone except Veronica ran out to warn Gwen, running for the main lodge. Of course, Veronica just walked out, laughing like a Wicked Witch. "This could be really really good for ratings, but really really bad for Lawsuits!", Chris said to Chef as they all ran for the Main Lodge in great haste. In the lodge, Gwen still spoke with the killer. "Okay, I know actors without speaking parts don't get payed much, but dude, you gotta use some mouthwash!", Gwen said, the killer checked his breath, and even he cringed, "Hey! You want a sandwhich before you impale me with your big hook you got there?", the Killer shook his head no and Gwen shrugged and chewed it, "Look, you can drop the cherade, I know your an actor with a Hook prop, and frankly you're not that scary.", the angry killer than took off his hook to reveal a real missing hand, "Ew! Gross! How did they get it to look so real and scabby like that?", the killer then yelled out and prepared to finish off Gwen when the others except Veronica arrived in the room. "Gwen! He's the real escaped Physcho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!", they all said in unison. "What?!", Gwen gasped. The killer made the final lunge, but screaming, Gwen kicked him repeatedly in the face and knocked off the Chainsaw and the mask, and hurt the killer. "Owwww!", the killer replied, hurt and not at all sounding scary, "Oh that was totally uncalled for! Man I am so out of here!", he then walked out of the mess hall, "I was treated way better in prison!", as Harold fainted, Gwen and Duncan high-fived eachother. The scene then went straight to the bonfire ceremony, with Chris standing infront of the final eight without any marshmallows. "Heheh, well it's obvious to everyone that Gwen wins invincibility!", Chris announced, "and sadly, it's also obvious that Harold walk the dock of shame for being the only one who left without any killer even being there! Harold, time to go.", Harold, head down, sighed and got his luggage to leave. Once at the Boat of Losers, though, he turned to face the others. "I have some things to say.", Harold said, "Geoff, I did get rid of Bridgette, and LeShawna, I meant EVERYTHING I wrote in that poem?" "What?!", Geoff replied, angry now. "Poem?", LeShawna asked, "That was you?" "Yes!", Harold replied, and then LeShawna and Harold both ran for eachother on the docks. LeShawna hugged Harold tightly, and then looked romantically at him. "Baby, you some kinda freaky!", LeShawna said to Harold. "Give Daddy some sugar.", Harold replied, being nearly crushed. As LeShawna was about to kiss Harold, though, Harold was taken onto the Boat of Losers, and taken off of Total Drama Island at 8th place, "Bye LeShawna, I shall never forget you!", Harold yelled out, and LeShawna waved bye to him of course. Everyone was too stunned, even Veronica, to rely comment on any of this. The Episode faded out on that. Trivia *This is the last episode before Veronica officially takes over as host. *This is Harold's first elimination ever. *This is so far, as far in the game as Harold has ever gotten.